Thoth
| domains = Arcana, Craft, Knowledge, Rune, Spell | favored weapon = "Knowledge Keeper" (quarterstaff) }} Thoth (pronounced thoth) is the scribe and historian of the Mulhorandi pantheon. Also known by the names Tholaunt in Thay and Thalatos in Unther, Thoth is an intellectual deity known for academic debate and innovation. History Thoth and Oghma are engaged in friendly competition to determine who can gain the most followers in the nation of Unther. Relationships Thoth is an elder member of the Mulhorandi pantheon, and considers Horus-Re, Isis, and Osiris to be close allies. He has also forged favorable relationships with Azuth, Deneir, Gond, Oghma, Mystra, and Savras. Only Set and his followers are seen as true enemies of Thoth, though he is known to intervene in the actions of the Red Wizards of Thay as well. Avatar Thoth usually appears as a slender Mulan male possessing the head of an ibis. He wears a linen skirt and gold breastplate, and often wears a wig. His quarterstaff is almost always close at hand. Powers and abilities Thoth uses arcane and divine spells with equal ease, and always casts spells deftly and efficiently. Thoth's Staff of Office is both a powerful artifact and a repository of ancient magic Thoth can draw upon. Thoth possesses the ability to fly at will and can negate magical effects as he chooses. He can control any constructs in his vicinity, and those struck by his staff face instant death. Other manifestations The will of Thoth is often communicated through the actions and appearance of constructs, golems, and animals such as monkeys or water birds. ; Sight and sound :Thoth will often draw the attention of his followers to important information through the call of an ibis or visually illumination. ; Mark of Thoth :Engineering marvels in Mulhorand are marked by the holy symbol of Thoth in some part of their construction, signifying that the King of Knowledge is pleased by such work. Church of Thoth Clergy in the church of Thoth are typically Mulan belonging to the House of Tholaunt, a house composed of mortal descendants of incarnations of Thoth himself. These individuals devote much of their time to continual research and study, as well as spreading the knowledge obtained in this way to the people of Mulhorand. The center of the church of Thoth is the Arcanum of Magic, located in the city of Gheldaneth. Temples dedicated to Thoth typically serve as the libraries and centers of learning of Mulhorand. These structures often incorporate and showcase grand feats of engineering and foreign knowledge in their design. Worshipers Worship of Thoth is most common among the scribes and historians of Mulhorand, but can also be found in the nations of Unther and and Murghom. Clergy of the church of Thoth typically wear linen skirts or robes and sandals. Their shaven heads bear the concentric blue circles that signify their calling, and They carry writing utensels and parchment with them at all times. When preparing for combat, clergy of Thoth equip themselves appropriately for the situation but avoid armor and select simple weapons whenever possible. Clerics of Thoth pray for spells at dawn. Affiliated orders The church of Thoth runs the scribe's guild in Mulhorand, the members of which often serve as record keepers and in other similar government positions. ; Order of the Ibis Feather :These elite scribes directly serve the pharaoh of Mulhorand. ; Brothers and Sisters of the Quill :These priests and wizards are charged with retrieving and protecting the secrets of their nation in the lands beyond Mulhorand's border. Celebrations and festivals The holy symbol of Thoth is the first thing depicted on any document created by a member of his clergy. ; Ceremony of Introspection :To symbolize their dedication to pure understanding, the clergy of Thoth fast and bathe in cold water on the days of the summer and winter solstices. Category:Mulhorandi pantheon Category:Intermediate deities Category:True neutral deities